Hold Me
by G3rain1
Summary: LoZ:OOT When Zelda is taken to safety by Impa after Ganon takes over Hyrule the two live together for many years while in hiding. The maturing Zelda can’t help but develop an attraction to her guardian. Shoujo Ai, Yuri.


_Not really sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, just sort of an amalgamation of ideas that got mashed together. Not sure if it works on not._

* * *

Zelda looked out into the dark night from the window of what was now her bedroom. In reality it was the loft of a rundown barn in the middle of nowhere. The cool night air blew gently through the window; her hair and dress rustled under its influence. She looked down at her dress; a simple off white dress with blue trim. It had been ripped and re-sewn in several places and had patches over the spots that had been eaten through by moths. She didn't mind the meager accommodations or plain clothing or simple meals, in fact they kept her safe. They kept the prying eyes of the servants of Ganon off of her. She didn't need fancy things anyway, she had all she needed already; she had her attendant, her protector, her friend; she had Impa.

It had been four years since they fled the castle, she was fifteen now and had become quite accustom to living this way. Of course having Impa at her side made it easier; Impa made her feel safe and protected. She was very grateful to the Sheikah for her continued service even though the royal family was essentially no more. She not only protected Zelda as was her duty, but also went beyond that. Impa was kind and nurturing, always looking out for her, and concerned with her needs and feelings; and that made Zelda feel cared for, even loved. Further more Impa gave her a sense of belonging; in this harsh word that was now mostly under Ganon's control she knew exactly where she belonged; with Impa.

One thing troubled her though; recently she'd been having other feelings toward Impa, strange ones that made her uncomfortable but that also felt very good at the same time. These new feelings mostly came when the two of them were close; at night when they slept, but especially on the infrequent opportunities they had to bathe. Whenever she knew they were going to take a bath her heart raced with anticipation, and when Impa disrobed it now sent shivers down her spine. And it became much more difficult and awkward for Zelda herself to disrobe than it had been in the past, as she was more aware of her own body and started becoming self-conscious. She was no longer that little girl that fled her home in fear, she was developing into a young woman and was experiencing everything that came with that.

That little girl that fled home...

--x--

Zelda clung to Impa from behind as they rode across Hyrule's countryside. She could still see the glow of the flames illuminating the horizon behind them, the flames that had consumed her home. She was in a daze, scarcely able to believe what had happened. Everything she knew was gone now, she didn't know what happened to her family, the castle was destroyed, and she was being taken away from the land she called home. Impa was all she had left.

Impa stopped the horse after a short while, climbed off, and told Zelda to stay put. She could hear fervent talking, Impa's voice and some others she didn't recognize, though it barely registered in her current state. Impa returned a few moments later with supplies of food, water and, weapons. They rode again in the dead of night, much further this time. When Impa stopped for the second time she beckoned Zelda to dismount as well. She helped Zelda to the ground, then proceeded to retrieve some supplies from the saddle bag.

"We're staying here to night," Impa said.

Zelda wrapped her arms around herself and shivered in the cool night air. She looked around at her surroundings. They were in hilly highlands; not many trees, but plenty of grass and shrubbery. She scanned the horizon and couldn't locate Death Mountain. The volcano was visible from all parts of Hyrule so they must be far from home indeed. Near by was what looked like an abandoned temple; many of its stone pillars were toppled over and part of the roof had collapsed.

"It's not much, but it'll provide shelter from the elements for now," Impa said, seeing Zelda's concern at the place. She entered the structure and Zelda timidly followed behind. She went right to the back corner, cleared away the scattered rocks that littered the floor, and sat down against the wall. Zelda sat down next to her, pulled her legs up in front of her, and hugged her knees. There they sat in silence and in the dark.

"Fire?" Zelda finally spoke for the first time since they left Hyrule castle. Her voice was weak and barely above a whisper.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. We can't make a fire now. It's too risky, someone could see."

"Oh..."

"Here..." Impa removed her outer shirt and gave it to Zelda. "...wear that if you're cold."

Zelda silently took the garment and slid it over her head. "When... when can we go home?" she muttered.

Impa was hesitant to answer the question. "I... don't know. Not for a while."

Zelda was silent for a long while. Impa could see her shaking in the dim twilight and thought she must be cold. But it wasn't until she sniffed and gasped that Impa realized she was crying. Impa scooped the young girl up in her arms and pulled her onto her lap. Zelda rested her head on Impa's chest, she was trembling. "Shhh, its ok baby, don't worry, we'll get through this. I'll make certain of that. It may be difficult now, but I promise you, this won't be forever." She held Zelda tight and gently rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. She stroked Zelda's hair and held her close. She knew this would be incredibly difficult on the child and she resolved then and there to do everything in her power to ease the girl's plight.

Over the course of the years that flowed they moved around from place to place, evading Ganon's notice, trying not to call attention to themselves, and enduring many hardships along the way. Whenever things would get too tough for the young princess she would cry, which would be quite often early on. And whenever she did Impa would be there to hold and comfort her. Many a night Zelda would cry herself to sleep in Impa's arms, and before long she couldn't sleep at all unless Impa was holding her, even when she wasn't upset. And that became routine for them right up till the present day.

--x--

_Zelda stood at the water's edge nervously watching Impa as she beckoned her into the slow moving river. She waded into the waist deep water, keeping her arms folded, shyly covering herself. The water was cool but not too cold. She proceeded to wash herself while keeping her back turned to Impa, occasionally stealing glances at her over her shoulder. Impa's toned muscular body, her bronzed skin, and the way the moonlight glistened off of her when wet; Zelda was in awe of Impa's beauty. Impa dunked herself under the water then came up again. The water poured off of her, rolling over every inch of magnificent flesh; Zelda was captivated by the sight. She felt a flash of heat rush over her as she watched Impa bathe. Suddenly embarrassed she quickly turned away before Impa noticed her staring and resumed bathing herself. As she tried to wash her back she found she couldn't and struggled in vain to reach around. _

"_Need help with that?" Impa said softly from right behind her, having approached without Zelda noticing._

"_Umm... thank you," Zelda said timidly. She reveled in the sensation of having her back washed. Impas fingers running over her back made her tingle, and every time she scooped up water to splash on her, Zelda quivered. Again she felt a wave of heat come over her, though this time it was focused to that one spot. She pressed her knees together trying in vain to suppress the sensation, but failed, and eventually allowed herself to succumb to it. Before Impa could finish washing her, Zelda fell back leaning against her. She let out a quivering sigh as Impa's body pressed against hers. _

"_Zelda, what are you doing?"_

_Zelda took Impa by the wrists and brought her arms around herself. "I need help with something else..." Zelda said coyly. With Impa's wrist still in her grasp she slid the right hand down her body. Impa's hand dragged down her chest between her breasts, below her ribs to her stomach, past her navel and down to her waist. "Can you... wash me here too," she said finally pushing Impa's hand down below her waist and under the water. _

_Impa sighed softly "Of course I can sweetie," she said as she cupped her hand over Zelda's burgeoning womanhood, massaging her slowly. She now burned down there and with Impa's touch it only became worse. With her left hand Impa caressed Zelda's body up and down from waist to collar bones. Impa kissed and sucked on Zelda's neck and shoulders, drawing soft sweet sounds from the girl's lips._

_Once Zelda had become worked up enough, Impa found her little rose bud and began tweaking it, setting Zelda's entire body ablaze. She stiffened up, arched her back and pressed into Impa even harder. Not wanting to be selfish Zelda reached around behind her and returned Impa's affections. The gesture elicited a labored groan from the older woman. Zelda tilted her head back and around to kiss Impa deeply as they fondled each other._

_Impa moved her left hand down to replace her right in pleasuring Zelda, running circles over her button. While at the same time she moved her right hand down a little, teased the opening a bit, then entered Zelda with her fingers; Zelda gasped sharply at the sensation. She closed her eyes and pushed away all thought and sensation, everything but Impa's touch. She moaned softly as Impa pleasured her, working up the tension inside her. Zelda's breathing became heavy and she started writhing in sync with Impa's fingers. The heat inside her built up to intolerable levels and she clenched every muscle in her body as she felt herself approaching that ultimate release._

"Zelda, it's time to sleep," Impa called to her from somewhere else in the loft.

"Umm... yes, I'll... be right there," Zelda responded, straining to keep her voice even and calm.

She increased her pace, working frantically to finish off quickly. She arched her back and her body shook as she sent herself over the edge. She bit her lower lip to keep from gasping and alerting Impa to what she was doing. When the waves of ecstasy had finally subsided she slid her hands out from underneath her dress then cleaned her fingers off.

"Zelda, come on now," Impa's voice came from the other end of the room.

"Uh... be right there," Zelda said uneasily, now feeling a little embarrassed, not wanting to face Impa so soon afterward. She took deep relaxing breaths, straightened her hair and flattened out her dress.

Leaving her spot near the window she found Impa sitting up in the bed, actually a pile of hay with their saddle blanket thrown over it, and resting up against another bail of hay using it as a pillow. Zelda sat beside her and laid back against her as Impa put her arms around her. "Goodnight princess," Impa whispered. Impa only ever called her that at night when they were alone and close enough where whispers would do. She believed Impa did that for her sake so that she could maintain a small piece of home.

"Goodnight..." she said then sighed. As she lay there she could feel Impa's breasts pressed against her back as they had been in her fantasy just moments earlier. "umm... Impa?"

"What is it?"

"Do um... do you ever have... strange thoughts..."

"Why, what have you been thinking about?"

"Uh-I... can't say... you'd be angry with me..."

"I wouldn't be upset with you just for that."

"I... just can't say... I... couldn't."

"Well then don't bring it up if you don't want to talk about it. Now try and get some sleep."

"mhh..." Zelda sighed. She tried to summon up the courage to ask. Perhaps something less direct. "Why..." she hesitated nervously again. "Why do you hold me like this?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, it's always been this way since... well since that day. You... cried a lot back then, so I held you. It just stuck I guess."

"No, I mean... _why _do you do it?"

"Hmm, I guess... because it's my duty, we Sheikah are loyal servants of the royal family after all."

"What if you weren't a servant, what if you hand no obligation... would you still... hold me?"

Impa thought for a second, though more about what Zelda was getting at rather than what her answer would be. "Yes, as long as you're in danger, as long as we live like this... I would still be there for you; so long as you need me, I'll be right here for you. I decided long ago that I would help you through this difficult time."

Zelda sighed in frustration not getting the answers she was looking for. "And what if... we weren't... weren't in any danger... what if we just had a normal peaceful life? Would you still then? What if... What if I just want you to hold me... just because..."

"Zelda...what's this all about?"

"One day the hero will arrive, Ganon will be gone, the land will be at peace, it's all been prophesized... and then... you and I... I don't ever want the hero to come. I don't want things to change."

"Don't say things like that. You know the suffering this land is endu-..." Impa felt tears fall onto her arms and felt Zelda shudder. "...Zelda... are you crying."

"...no..." she said, the strain in her voice giving away her lie.

"Oh... you poor child, what's the matter?"

Zelda sharply turned to face her. "But I'm not!" she protested. "...not a child... not... anymore..." She trailed off as she came face to face with Impa; they were barely an inch apart. Zelda gazed into her elegant ruby colored eyes, she couldn't resist any longer. She leaned in and kissed Impa while wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling the two of them close. Though a bit surprised Impa didn't respond in any way; she didn't pull away or return Zelda's kiss either, she simply did nothing and allowed Zelda to kiss her.

"I love you." Zelda said softly and kind of sad. She stared up at Impa, pouting, her eyes glistening.

Impa embraced her, pulling Zelda's head to her shoulder. "No... honey, you don't. You're..."

"But I do! I love you more than anything!" Zelda protested. She went to kiss her again but this time Impa restrained her.

"You can't, you're only... you don't know what it means to be in love... not yet. You still have a lot of growing up to do."

"You're wrong! I know how I feel... I know... what it means... I know... I..." Zelda started to choke up. She felt closed in, frantic, like the world was crashing down around her. Impa was rejecting her. 'No...' her mind screamed, '...this isn't how it's supposed to be. I shouldn't have to argue, to convince you. You're supposed to tell me you feel the same way.' Zelda fought hard not to completely break down into tears. 'Why... why are you saying these things?'

Impa stroked Zelda's hair reassuringly. "I know you think that. But you're only infatuated...it's not love."

"But I... I'm always thinking about you... you and me... together... You're so beautiful, I want... I want... to touch you... and... feel your touch..." Zelda said timidly, finding it very awkward to admit to such things.

"That's normal. You're developing and becoming a woman... it's natural to have thoughts like that. I know what it was like to be your age, I remember...the urges... the desire... how overwhelming it seems. But... it doesn't mean you're in love."

"But I... I just... I..." Zelda wanted to protest further but she could no longer find a coherent set of words. She was no fool though, deep down she knew Impa's words to be true, even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

"I know, I know," Impa said and held her tight.

"You... don't love me either then..." Zelda looked away again.

"Oh, honey, of course I do, just not in that way." Impa took Zelda's cheek in hand and turned her head to face her. "Zelda... You're like a daughter to me."

'Daughter...? You think of me like a daughter?' She'd never even considered that, but now that she thought about it that's exactly what their relationship had been like. 'Oh no, what did I do?' Zelda was struck by an incredible sense of guilt. "I'm so stupid." She said.

"No! You most certainly are not."

"You say I'm like your daughter, and... I went and kissed you like that... because I can't tell... I didn't understand...I don't know what real love is... I... I'm such an idiot, I thought you would... that we could... I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Zelda said now very ashamed over her behavior.

"You haven't done anything wrong."

"But... but I..."

"Its ok, I told you it's normal to have feelings like that, especially at your age. I know it can be confusing at times. And that's ok. You're not bad or stupid for feeling that way and I'm not upset with you." Impa caressed her cheek. "Alright?" Zelda just nodded in acknowledgment, then looked down at the floor.

"Impa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you still hold me... like always?" Zelda ask while slipping her hand into Impa's.

"Of course, sweetie." Impa pulled Zelda to her and held her tight. Zelda's head rested on her shoulder and she sighed sadly. "Don't despair. Someday you will know love. And when you do, that special person will be very fortunate to have you. Of this I am certain."

"...you truly think so?"

"I know so."

"I uh..." Zelda sighed uneasily "Th- thanks."

"Now get some sleep, we have a big day a head of us tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we begin your training to become one of the Sheikah."

"Like you?"

"Yes. You're old enough now to learn our arts."

"I... I'd like that." Zelda sighed as she settled in and waited for sleep to take her. It was odd but she felt good despite things not working out the way she had hoped. She was glad to have finally gotten everything out in the open; it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And she was grateful that Impa had been so understanding about it all. She smiled and squeezed Impa's hand. "Goodnight Impa."

Impa brushed her hair aside and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight princess."

End

* * *

Zelda and Impa and all other characters owned by Nintendo, not me. Don't sue, I have no money to begin with.

If you want to contact me do so here: G3Rain1 at Gmail com


End file.
